Unexpected twist of fate
by Suna Kurai
Summary: Sai, I hate him with a passion. I'm Kaoru Hatake, Kakashi's niece. I used to be in the ANBU. I recently got kicked out. I hated him but why don't I seem to hate him anymore and appreciate his company? What an unexpected twist of fate. I had no idea I'd...
1. Sai, I hate him with a passion

They call me Kaoru Hatake. I am the Copy ninja's niece. I am also a part of the Hokage's secret service in the ANBU. She trusts me a lot, I know. I'm just that awesome. I've been assigned on a special mission and well, as much as I hate to say it, we failed but at least none of us died. I remembered the blood on my long unruly silver hair. I just saved my senpai. You hear that? I saved my senpai! Lady Tsunade must be so proud of me. I was wearing my cat mask as I went inside her office feeling real smug.

"Kaoru Hatake," she said. I can't wait! Maybe I'll get a promotion or something!

She cleared her throat and then spoke words that utterly crushed my ego. "You are now being reassigned as a regular ninja of Konoha and no longer in the ANBU,"

"What?" I almost screamed but managed to get my voice under control. "So in other words, I'm being fired?"

"Technically, yes," she said, "You failed this crucial mission,"

"But none of us died and either way we still would've failed the mission even if I didn't save her!"

"Listen, I did not decide this, Kaoru, the elders did and also, Danzo,"

That's right. The ring of his name just felt so wrong. I did not like him one bit.

"W-well, you can't do that!"

"And why is that?"

"BECAUSE I QUIT," I didn't think I made much of a statement than when I stuttered.

"You do realize you're still out of the ANBU,"

"Yes Lady Tsunade but I will do my best in being a regular ninja of Konoha!"

"Very well, you may leave my office now and go about your business."

"Thank you very much," I left the room. I didn't feel as smug as when I entered. The heck do I care. I'm free! I didn't have to hesitate on protecting my comrades! Yay! Happy song plays! Blah… Blah… Blah…

If I weren't in the ANBU then what would Uncle Kakashi say? Calling him uncle Kakashi just felt so wrong. I preferred calling him Kakashi sensei. That made more sense. Anyway, I walked the streets of Konoha on my own without my cat mask for the first time. Well, I've done it many times but I was still part of the ANBU. Anyway, it already happened. Lady Tsunade ordered it and I'm just following her orders. Sigh, so much for being awesome. I went to some random field and just sat under the willow tree. It makes me feel so relaxed just to watch the villagers live their lives and some prankster prank and then get busted. I lay on the soft grass. I wanted to get away from everything even just this once. Suddenly, I heard his voice.

"Kaoru my seventeen-year-old niece, I heard you got fired,"

"I didn't get fired! I quit!" I said immediately.

"Ah, the ego takes over, is see," he said with a smirk. I knew he smirked even with his face covered up like that. I still don't get why he does that though. He's handsome without the mask and suddenly it hit me. If he took it off fan girls would chase him everywhere. Stupid stalkers…

I then realized he was with someone else. I recognized Naruto, he was the jichuuriki. I also recognized Sakura, Lady Tsunade's star student. Shizune was her apprentice. Then I realized they were with another person. It was a person I knew all too well. Sai, as he went by now, I hated him with a passion. I glared at him intently with my midnight purple eyes. It wasn't just because he was a part of root and loyal to Danzo. It was because he was insanely something else. I didn't know how to describe him. The least I could say was he was totally emotionless. If not emotionless, then he had absolutely no idea about a single emotion if he did have an idea then he'd probably misunderstand the concept. I really hate him with a passion.

"I believe you're glaring at me, Kaoru," he suddenly said.

"I hate you with a passion," I mumbled barely audible that only Kakashi-sensei heard. I was surprised Sai actually heard it. He smiled that smile that seemed to make me hate him more.

"I know your nickname!"

Eh? What? That was what he was thinking? With what I said I was surprised that was what he said. I mean of all the things he could've said he said that. I felt my hand on my face in a face palm. I hated him even more.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Useless Kitten," he was kidding, right?

I punched him hard. I was totally gonna kill him but Kakashi sensei stopped me.

"Kaoru," he gripped my long silver hair. Sakura stepped in.

"What gave you the right to punch Sai? And you, Sai, should be more careful in what you call people!" she said while giving him a hard thump on his head. It made me smile to see him in pain.

"You could have just called me hideous or ugly," I said noticing Kakashi sensei releasing his grip from my hair.

Sai was rubbing the back of his head and then he turned to me. "That's exactly it, Sakura said I should call people what I think of them and in this case I see nothing ugly within the area except ugly here,"

"WHAT WAS THAT, SAI?" Oh crap! Sakura's gone mad!

Naruto gulped. "Sakura-chan, there's no need to—"

"CHA!" she swung her fist at Sai. I happened to counter her.

"Sakura, temper," I said my hand around her fist. She was virtually surprised that I could do that. "At least he doesn't think you're useless,"

"You're that kunoichi with the cat mask," she said,

"Yeah, I'm out of the ANBU you can call me Kaoru," I said holding my hand out for her, "Nice for you to finally know my name,"

"Well it's nice to finally see your face!" she smiled.

"And you must be Naruto," I turned to the blonde, "It's nice to finally meet you. My uncle tells me a lot about his team and so far, I can say that you guys make such a good team," I smiled. Of course, without Sai though. They'd be better off without him. All he can do is draw. Yeah sure why not…?

"So you're Kakashi sensei's niece!" Naruto smiled, I'm gonna be Hokage! Remember that! I'll bring you back in the ANBU!"

"Thanks!" Unlike Sai, Naruto was sensible despite his air headedness.

I turned to glare at Sai. "If no one else kills you, I will," I said.

"Well, I called you useless because you got kicked out of the ANBU,"

One more push and I will definitely kill him today. Now you see why I hate him? I even think he's gay. I mean, he doesn't look gay now but on his missions he would wear a vest above his abdomen, I mean come on! His ninja clothes make him look like a girl he'd look better shirtless and covered in bandages instead of that vest. It makes me shudder just thinking about it. I took a breath and it calmed me down.

"Kakashi sensei, I'll be off to my apartment now," I said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I felt myself smirk as I noticed his. He must be proud I suppressed my temper. Out of the ANBU and I finally matured a little! Well, I had to hold back in the ANBU but I had the right to beat anyone up now. Considering the fact that I won't kill them, that is… That would be hard since I hate Sai with a passion. I wanna wring my hands around his neck but if I did that, Kakashi sensei would just give me a never ending scolding and I'd probably be a Missing Nin after that. Sigh, so much for hating Sai. I just realized, I keep using sigh but it sounds a lot like Sai. GAH! I'm losing my mind! I hate Sai! Just thinking about his freaking name makes me sick. Why am I even thinking about him now? I hate Sai damn it! Yeah, way to go Kaoru… You've made your uncle so proud! Oh sure, let's go with that.

I went to my apartment and went to sleep. It was a real tough day. I quit/ got fired. I disappointed Lady Tsunade. I don't care about those freaking stupid elders. I think I disappointed my uncle and finally, I saw that guy again. I hate him with a passion I don't even wanna say his name.

I woke up at 3 AM. Figures, I slept so early now I can't sleep anymore. Maybe I should just fix myself up a nice breakfast. I went t the fridge to find that I had no more food. I wonder if any stores were open by now. I put on my regular clothes—a loose blue shirt and loose black shorts a little above my knee—probably around 1 centimeter—Oh great, I was measuring things and describing my outfit! GAH! What's happening to me? Luckily, I found an open store to buy all the food I needed.

I went in to find several people there. Wow. I can't believe there are people awake at this hour. Anyway, I made my way through the shelves of food and other stuff. I'd usually eat toast with butter with eggs and bacon in the morning when I felt like it. Right now, I felt like it. I don't know why but I liked my bread homemade so I decided to buy ingredients since I don't trust bread brands. As I reached for the flour, a pale hand met with mine. I turned to see who it was and of all people, it just had to be Sai. He smiled at me. I wish I hadn't turned.

"Do you shop here often?"

Eh? After all I said yesterday he'd just smile at me and ask me if I shopped here often? Oh I see where he's going! He'll make friends with me to kill me before I kill him! Yeah, that makes sense! Wait, I'm just getting paranoid. I shook off the thought.

"Nah, I just happened to wake up early finding that I have no food in my fridge."

"Then why are you reaching for flour? Why not just get a loaf of bread?"

"I don't trust bread brands." I pulled the flour out of its shelf and placed it on my shopping bag. I started walking away.

"Wait," I heard him say. I wanted to pretend I didn't hear it but I'm pretty sure he was logical enough to know that I could hear him from that distance. I turned to him with an annoyed expression on my face.

"May I accompany you in your shopping?" he smiled. I didn't know what he was trying to do but maybe I could take advantage of his _kindness_—if it really were kindness that is.

"Alright," I said, "Carry my stuff if you wanna _accompany_ me," I said emphasizing the word 'accompany.'

I dropped my stuff on his hands and he carried them without hesitation. He even smiled. What's up with him? Whatever, I got all the stuff I needed and bought them. Sai escorted me home and when I took the stuff and put it on the table. He still stood out the door.

"Uh, you can go now, thanks for carrying my stuff," I told him.

"I read in a book that if you did nice things for a person they'd be your friend," he said with that smile, "Are you my friend now?"

What? He was kidding, right? Was that what that was all about? Well, I have been a little too harsh on him. I should probably let him eat here.

"Alright, fine come in. You can eat breakfast here. Do you like buttered toast, eggs and bacon?"

"I prefer hard tofu," I let him in for nothing. I was about to send him out when he said, "But I still like your idea for a breakfast. Is that always your breakfast?"

"No, I just felt like having it." I said while mixing the bread mix or whatever you call it. I put in on a tray and then in my oven. It'd probably be done in twenty minutes. After that, I cracked the eggs and cooked them.

"How many do you want?" I asked Sai.

"One would be fine," he said.

So I cooked three. I evenly sprinkled salt all over them. It was done in a few minutes. I put mine on one plate and his on another. After that, it was time to cook the bacon. I cooked six. Sai asked for three. I left the bacon for a second to check on the bread. It was done so I took it out of the oven and off the tray on a long piece of paper that was meant to wrap it with. I went back to the bacon and I could hear Sai laugh to whenever I squeal when the oil was about to hit me. Of all ways to die, I did not want to get burned. That was embarrassing so I'll be clear to him later that he'll never tell anyone I was scared of getting hit by hot cooking oil. Anyway, the bacon was done so I turned the stove off and placed three bacon strips on each of our plates. I thought I could see him watch me but I was pretty sure I had imagined it.

I sliced the bread evenly while humming. I just hoped Sai wouldn't hear it. It just didn't feel right not to hum but I'm sure if he heard me hum, he wouldn't care. After that he asked for two pieces of bread. I spread butter on three. I set them on the toaster and once they were done, I put them on each other's plates. I walked up to Sai with the two plates in my hands.

"Breakfast is served," I said while giving him his plate.

We ate our food in silence. When we were done, he surprised me by saying, "Your bread is better than those branded ones, I also like how you evenly spread everything out, from the salt to the butter. It was fun watching you nearly scream over getting hit by hot oil."

"Uh thanks? By the way, don't tell anyone about the oil part, ok?"

"So that means we're friends because friends trust each other with secrets."

"No, you just happened to see me like that so I just trust you not to tell anyone since you were the only one who saw me. Ok?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright," he said with a smile. I hated his smile. Why? Because he catches me off guard when he smiles… I may hate him but I can't deny the fact that he kinda looks good. TAKE NOTE: _**KINDA**_, I DIDN'T DAY HE _DID_. Well, except when he wears that ninja vest, it just makes him look gay. It's his problem anyway, so much for his good looks.

I led him out the door.

"Thanks again, I guess," I told him.

"Alright, I'd better be going," he smiled

"Sure thing," I dunno why but as he went I waved while smiling. I was just being nice. If he however does something to make me hate him so much again, I would kill him. I closed the door and went about my business.


	2. My new team

I heard from Lady Tsunade that she would be assigning me to a team today. Today was the academy students' graduation day. That means I'll be a sensei starting tomorrow. Since I'm not in the ANBU anymore then that means I'm a simple jonin. I get to have my own team! Wow! I don't really think I'm the sensei type. Kakashi sensei, help me!

I went inside the Hokage's office finding other much older jonin going to have to lead their new teams. How old am I? Seventeen, duh… How old were they? I don't know they were probably in their mid-twenties up to thirty.

"Kaoru," I heard Lady Tsunade say and I stepped forward, "You will be leading this team," she handed me a piece of paper.

"Thank you,"

"You may leave now,"

I left while checking out the freaking list.

"Tokuga Shirane, blonde, genjutsu specialist, alright, I get it. Next is Naara Hizuko, must be that Shikamaru's cousin or something. Finally there's Takahashi Minami has the Hyuga bloodline, probably from her mother. Well, they all seem like an interesting bunch."

I walked to Kakashi sensei's house to ask him for advice.

"Kakashi sensei,"

"Kaoru, what do you want?" he said. He looked like he'd just woken up.

"Did you take a shower yet?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"No reason,"

"Come in,"

I went inside and sat on the couch.

"Can you give me pointers on leading a team?" I asked.

"So Lady Tsunade did assign you to a team… Well, I could lend you my bells,"

"Bells…?"

"Teach them the most valuable lesson there is in the ninja world. _'Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.'_ That was the lesson I taught my team, you know, before Sasuke went insane."

"What am I gonna do with the bells?"

"Prevent them from stealing a bell from you,"

"Then why are there only two bells?"

"Group conflict, you're gonna see if their teamwork falls apart,"

"This is hard,"

"Do it your way, but you _should_ teach them that,"

"I will, thanks for the tip,"

I was about to leave when he told me something else.

"Just make sure they don't fall apart like with my team,"

I nodded and left. I should think of a way to keep them together and use a different method of teaching them. How should I do it? I have all day to think things through.

Lady Tsunade called all of us to-be-senseis to watch the class before the announcement of the teams.

I saw my to-be-student, Minami. It wasn't hard to recognize her considering the fact that she was to only one who had red hair and the trademark Hyuga eyes—the only difference was hers had a shade of red rather than lavender. I'm guessing she's able to use the Byakugan. She just sat by at a table behaving. I'm guessing she was one of the best students. And then I saw a boy sit behind her. It was Hizuko. I recognized him by his dark and spiky shoulder-length hair. Finally, there came the blonde named Shirane. He sat in front of Minami. They seemed to get along pretty well. Well, until something happened.

"Hey, move out of the way," yelled an unclaimed almost-genin, "I'm sitting next to Minami,"

"Eh?" the girl beside her could just look at the guy, "B-but I was h-here first,"

A smirk formed on his lips.

"Move out of the way, loser, populars sit with populars!"

"B-but Rizune-kun—"

"Move out of the way Hirai,"

"H-hai,"

"Wait," Minami spoke up, "What's your problem, Rizune? You should know better than to pick on a girl," She interested me the most. She seemed to be one of the elite or was about to be one of them.

"Shouldn't I sit next to you?"

"Screw you, she was here first," the blonde said. The red head turned to him and he flashed a smile. She ignored it.

"Class…!"

"Alright fine, whatever,"

They called out the team and here I was, stuck with a bunch of to-be-genins soon to be known as team seventeen. They seemed to get along pretty well even if they didn't seem to be friends at all. I also had a feeling Shirane liked the red head and she was aware of it. Who knew there were fan boys too?

I left the room and started walking home. Just then, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

"Oh, hello, Kaoru," there he goes with his smile again.

"Hey, what's up?" why did I just say that?

"Nothing much… How about you…?"

"I'm gonna be a sensei starting tomorrow," I sighed; there's no use in hiding it. I had no idea how I could pull it off. I didn't even care that I was actually telling the person I hate even more than anything.

"Oh, I see,"

"To be honest, I'm not the sensei type," I didn't care I wanted to talk to someone, "I dunno how I could pull it off,"

"Why don't you try to make them like each other first?"

"How?" he was smarter than he seemed.

"I learned all about that on a book," he smiled again. I knew it.

"You're never any help, are you?" I sighed and then left. I could see him waving at me when I left. He really had no idea about anything, did he? Whatever… At least he was off my back.

I entered my apartment and slumped on the couch. Suddenly, a thought came to me. Maybe Sai was on to something when he told me to make them like each other first. Then again, I have a day to pass them. We have to go through the survival exercise so I could pass them.

I got it! A grin spread across my face. I knew exactly what I was gonna do.

The next day, I pretended to be late when I was watching my team through the window unnoticed of course. What all those years in the ANBU could've been for?

I heard Shirane arguing with Hizuko while the female kept her cool.

"Come on, this would be fun!" Shirane said, "I'll just get some flour from the cafeteria and balance it on the door! Our new sensei is freaking late!"

"Don't get yourself in trouble like that you idiot!" Hizuko would yell, "And even if you do, I'm not coming with you to get flour."

"Fine then, Minami why don't you—"

"Idiot,"

"What was that?"

"Hearing problem,"

"What?"

"I knew it,"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

I stand corrected, I guess they were enemies.

"Sure, why not. I'm in the mood for beating someone up right now,"

I think I saw Shirane gulp. Yup, figures, she was the top of their class.

"Whatever! I'll just get it myself!"

"Get what yourself?" I came in through the window.

"Sensei is right behind me right?"

"Pretty much,"

"You weren't thinking of pranking me, were you?"

"No!" he said turning to me. I knew better.

Hizuko made a fist and hit his head. "You idiot,"

"I'm pretty sure she heard you from the window," Minami said,

"Well, my first impression is," I let my voice trail off a bit before I told them what I think, "you're an idiot, you're a violent bum and you're the unlucky person stuck with them,"

They seemed down with my statement. Oh yeah! I knew I wouldn't go wrong with using Kakashi sensei's style! They are so gonna like me!

Just then, a certain pale ANBU member entered the room.

"I was here to check on you, Kaoru," What the…? Dude! That's it, I'm gonna die.

"What are you doing here, Sai?" I said with an eyebrow up.

"You said you weren't the sensei type so I decided to help you," No! Not his freaking smile! Oh crap, not again! "That's what friends do, isn't it? We're friends, right?"

"Sai, get out of here," I said coldly

"So we aren't friends?"

"Scram!"

"Wait, I just wanted to—"

"Get your butt out of this academy now!"

"How am I supposed to do that? My butt is attached to my—"

"Really, Sai…? Really…?"

"What?"

"Get out of here!"

"Alright, if you really want me to,"

He finally left.

"Was that your boyfriend?" I heard Shirane say.

"Idiot," Hizuko hit him again, "Well, is he?"

"You hit my head for asking that and you ask the same thing?"

"Idiots," I heard Minami mumble under her breath, "Sorry, sensei,"

"No, its fine," I said, "And that guy isn't, never was and will never be my boyfriend, go it?" I sent my two idiotic students a cold glare.

"H-hai," Shirane managed to say.

"I'll keep that in mind," said the genius, Shikamaru's relative, Hizuko.

"Anyway, follow me," I led them to the top of a building and I asked them to sit down.

"What are we gonna do here?" the blonde said. Oh how I wish he'd just shut up.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves," I said

"Introduce ourselves?"

"You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies stuff like that,"

"You go first," Hizuko said, "So we'll know how it works,"

"Ok. I'm Kaoru Hatake. I like a lot of things." Yeah, just like how Kakashi does it! "Hobbies… hm… I don't feel like telling you that. My ambition, I guess… I dunno, I only thought about it now. My dislikes, well, my dislike is the person who waltzed in the classroom earlier, his name is Sai," And then I paused for a few seconds, "What about you, the blonde one,"

"Me? My name is Shirane Tokuga! I like… uh…" he trailed off taking the slightest glances at Minami. I can see now, he wants attention so he pretends to be her rival. I knew better than to speak of it. "I like hard tofu, walking around at night, sleeping and genjutsu training. My dislikes are probably sushi, reading, taijutsu training and people who hit my head all the time." He shot a glare at Hizuko who didn't seem to care much. "My hobbies are…" he stopped to think, "I dunno, probably drawing or painting and training with my friends. My dream… Well, my dream is to be an awesome shinobi who caught the eye of the girl of his dreams!"

His other two teammates stifled laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"The girl of your dreams…?" Hizuko said between laughs

"I don't think you'll make it," Minami said in her usual bored tone. She had no idea it was her, although, I don't think he'll make it either.

"Ok, next," I said.

"I'm Hizuko Naara. I like weapons, you can say I'm a specialist; I also like playing cards and stuff like that. I don't like annoying people, using genjutsu and people relying on my brain too much. I'm smart, yeah but they gotta gimme a break, I mean come on. My hobby is sleeping when I'm not doing anything, I also do card tricks. My dream, well, you can say my dream is to be part of the cipher crew." He just shrugged the whole time but he seems to have a point.

"What about you?"

"Minami Takahashi. I don't really like a lot of things especially people who are weak and are a burden to me like Shirane over there. I also dislike perverts and whores. The only few things I like are sweet and spicy food, silence, peace and truth." I raised an eyebrow at this, "My hobbies are training and making clay sculptures. My dream is to find my older brother and bring him back to the leaf even if it kills me."

Her last statement was intriguing.

"Why did your brother leave?"

"He followed a woman and became a criminal."

"I see, so all of you are twelve, right?"

The all nodded.

"Well, don't be surprised but I'm only seventeen years old."

"WHAT?" Shirane exclaimed. Minami seemed surprised as well.

"I figured as much," as I'd expect from a Naara.

"Minami, are you of any relation to the Uzumaki clan?"

"Yes, my grandmother in my father side was an Uzumaki,"

"What about the Hyuga?"

"My mother was a Hyuga,"

"I see, well, you're dismissed for now. Meet me at training ground fifteen tomorrow at six. Don't be late." I jumped off the building. I turned around to start walking home but to my surprise, he was right in front of me. Was he stalking me or something?

"What the—"

"Oh, hello, Kaoru," That smile again, when is he gonna stop doing that?

"Uh, I'm going now,"

"Alright, see you around," he waved goodbye. Oh what a stupid guy.

I went to my apartment to plan for what kind of training I'll give them.


	3. Reason for hating him

Ok, time for training. I'll probably observe them from a distance first and see if they'll like each other or if they're able to notice me at this distance.

Minami came first, as expected. She stood at the training ground waiting.

Next came Hizuko and then Shirane came yawning.

"Isn't Kaoru sensei supposed to be here by now?" he said.

"It's already nine and you're yawning?" Hizuko looked at him perplexed.

"Well, I kinda slept late last night." He was scratching his head and smiling as he said this.

"But you're right. Minami, did sensei come yet?"

She shook her head.

"So, we're a team now, why don't we all get to know each other?" Shirane started.

"Didn't we already do that?"

"Well, yeah, but let's see if we could all, you know get along,"

"I'll never get along with such an imbecile," Minami murmured monotonously. They have a long way to go. I can tell watching from my vantage point right now.

"What was that?"

"Hmph,"

"HEY! I'M FREAKING TALKING TO YOU!"

"Funny, I didn't know such a lower life form could use a human's language,"

"ONE OF THESE DAYS, I'M GONNA SURPASS YOU AND BEAT YOU TO DUST!"

"Even if you do surpass me, you're seriously not gonna try to purposely injure a teammate with the intent to kill, especially since your teammate is a girl. You'll lose your dignity, moron,"

"Stop calling me stupid in lots of ways!"

"Hmph,"

"Why you—" Hizuko finally hit him. It's just what I was waiting for.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! SENSEI MIGHT APPEAR ANY SECOND!" He yelled.

"Just once…!" Hizuko was holding him down. I guess I should show up now.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled

"YOU'RE LATE!" Shirane yelled. I ignored him.

"Well, let the training begin," I said, "All you need to do is defeat me. Remember, if you don't intend on killing me, you won't be able to do that. Do everything you can so you can pin me to a corner where I can't make another move or I'll die. Once, you do that, you are fully fledged Konoha shinobi. Ok, begin!"

I disappeared from their sight just to meet Minami by the tree. She intended to hit a chakra point. I dodged and let her fall to the ground. I jumped off the tree. Hizuko then came trying out a shadow possession, I dodged easily. They have skills though. I'll give them credit for that. Just then, I was surrounded by leaves. It was Shirane's genjutsu. I broke free from it and stared at the three satisfied faces. I smirked. This was gonna be a long battle. I don't wanna go on detail about it. It's too boring to be fighting genin. Anywho, they never defeated me but since their teamwork was so well, I decided to pass them. Fortunately, they were smarter than my uncle's team.

I was about to leave when Shirane called out to me.

"Hey, sensei, I wanted to ask you a question,"

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"Why do you hate that pale guy so much?"

"You mean Sai?"

Hizuko nodded and Minami looked away.

"Well?" Hizuko said.

"Why not tell you how we met,"

"We're not asking you that," Shirane said,

"Shut up, do you wanna hear it or not?"

"Fine, whatever,"

I sat on a stump and started talking.

_**~*…*~**_

_I didn't always hate Sai. He used to be this kind unknown artist. I was walking alone that day. Many academy children were playing. I was still seven back then. There weren't many of them who interested me. There was only one who seemed to have caught my attention. He was really pale with black hair and eyes. Nobody seemed to be minding him. It's like he didn't exist. He was just drawing there. Curious to whom he was. I came near him._

"_Hey, why aren't you joining all the other children?" I asked._

"_I'm waiting for my brother,"_

"_I see… What are you drawing there?" I took a peak and saw a beautiful abstract art. "Wow, you're very talented!" I exclaimed._

"_Really…? Thanks, I guess," he smiled at me. It was a real smile not like the ones he always threw at random people who just find it plain creepy right now._

"_I'm Kaoru Hatake. What's your name?"_

_He seemed to have stopped drawing._

"_My name…? I don't think I have one,"_

"_Of course you do! Everyone does,"_

_He thought for a moment and shook his head._

"_You don't know your own name?"_

_He shook his head._

"_What about your brother? I'm sure he calls you a name,"_

_He thought for a moment and shook his head._

"_You really don't have a name?"_

_He nodded. I felt sorry for him._

"_Do you have friends?"_

"_Does my brother count?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Well, I have one," he smiled, "My brother,"_

"_No one else…?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Well consider me your friend then!" I smiled at him._

_He seemed happy about what I said. He smiled with a faint blush._

"_Yes, that sounds nice. Kaoru is my friend!"_

"_Well, what do you suggest I call you?"_

_He tilted his head a little to let me know he didn't quite get me._

"_You know, what name do you want?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Alright then, I'll think of it myself!"_

_I thought for a moment and finally figured out the best name my seven year old mind can think of at the moment._

"_Shiro Gaka!" I smiled_

"_Shiro Gaka?"_

"_You know, since you're so pale and since you're painting right now. I'm seven years old, that's the best I can think of!"_

"_Oh, I see!" he smiled at me; "Shiro Gaka is my name now!" he seemed so happy._

_I smiled too._

"_Do you mind returning here tomorrow?" I smiled._

_He smiled and nodded. "Of course…! We're friends right?"_

_I giggled at his response. "You know, you're kinda funny. Of course we're friends silly!"_

_I stood up with him blankly staring at me._

"_I should be going now. Come on, don't look so sad," I patted his cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow!"_

_He smiled. I put my pinky in front of him. He tilted his head a little._

"_You're supposed to put your pinky around mine so I know you swear you'll be here,"_

_He smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine. I pulled my hand away and went off. Of course I said goodbye one more time before going._

_**~*…*~**_

"Well that's it for now," I said, I didn't wanna think about it anymore.

"What? You didn't tell us why!" Shirane whined.

"Well, we just knew each other yesterday. Do you expect me to tell you why I hate a certain person so much in a day? And didn't I say, I'll only tell you how we met?"

He pouted.

"I'll probably tell you the whole story when I know you all very well,"

"But that's just not fair!" Hizuko said.

"Shut up you two, sensei said she'll tell us when she trusts us enough. She might not learn to trust us if you keep yammering about why she hates that guy so much,"

Shirane pouted and Hizuko shrugged then sighed.

"Alright sensei, we're going home now," he said.

"Sure, bye," I teleported to Konoha and started walking home.

I seemed to want to visit the children playing in the playground. They all seemed so happy. I bet they're always here as promised. I was so happy back then until he stopped showing up. What's the point of worrying about it now anyway? He isn't Shiro anymore. He's Sai now. Suddenly, I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear.

"Hi," it was him. He smiled at me, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," I looked up to make up for the height difference.

"Well, I'm waiting for a friend, what about you?"

"I'm just hanging around here for a while; I should go home now,"

"Alright, goodbye," Oh what an annoying guy... He _must_ be stalking me. I don't even get how he always seems to show up when I least expect it. I walked to my apartment.

Why was I even thinking about him? Didn't he say he didn't know me back then? I closed my eyes to remember the remaining scenes of my time with him— my time with Shiro, not Sai.

_**~*…*~**_

_We always met at that spot every day. If we couldn't meet we'd leave notes. We waited for each other rain or shine. I would always see him drawing and he would always see me doing whatever I set my mind to. We continued like that for years. Even when we got too old to play there, it was still where we met and hung out. One day though, it all changed._

_I ran to the play ground happily as always. I waited for him. I sat on the bench just waiting, watching the children play happily. He would just leave a note if couldn't make it, right? I stood up and tried to look for it but he never left a note so I waited for him. Then it started to rain. It didn't bother me. We would wait for each other rain or shine, right? I just stood there while every other one of the children started running home. It was almost nightfall and he still wasn't there. Maybe he couldn't leave a note because he was too busy. I mean, I was a ninja now and so was he so we had hectic schedules but even so, he'd leave a note every time so I wouldn't wait for him. This time, he didn't. I tried to convince myself that he might have been too busy to leave a note. I went home by eight._

_I came back the next day. He didn't come. He didn't even leave a note again._

_The same happened the next day and for the past few weeks._

_The day came when I finally gave up. It was a really nice day. The cherry blossoms bloomed. They were beautiful. I remembered one time, him and I went to catch all the petals that fell. It was over. He never came again. He's not coming back anymore._

_I walked away from where we'd always meet. The closest I get to someone I'd admire was gone. I really liked him, I was happy with him. Suddenly, as if by an unexpected twist of fate, I bumped into a pale figure with dark hair._

"_Oh, I'm sorry—Shiro?"_

_He just looked at me with those eyes, those eyes that seemed to catch me off guard every time but it was different this time. It's like he didn't feel a thing._

"_Why didn't you show up at the playground for the past two and a half months?"_

"_Should I have been there?"_

"_Yes, you swore you'd always meet me there. If you can't, you would leave a note. Why didn't you?"_

"_I'm sorry miss, I don't know what you're talking about," he smiled, a smile that broke my heart. He smiled a smile with no emotion._

"_What have they done to you?"_

"_I beg your pardon but I really don't know what you're talking about,"_

"_Shiro, it's me,"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_I'm sorry miss I don't know you," his words pierced through me._

"_You really don't?"_

_He shook his head innocently. "I'm sorry miss; I really don't know you,"_

_He walked away like he didn't care at all. I stood there watching him go. Ever since then I hated him. I hated him with everything I've got. I've hated him down to the deepest part of my guts._

_Recently, I learned that he was going by Sai now._

_Sai, I hate him with a passion._

_**~*…*~**_

I entered my apartment. It was probably seven by now. I started making dinner. Just then, a knock on my door was heard. I opened it to find my uncle with his team and, unfortunately, Sai.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Sai was just telling us how good you were at cooking so we decided to eat here," he smiled. How could I say no to my uncle? He saved my butt lots of times already.

"Alright, come in," I said lazily.

"Wow, Kaoru-chan! You have a pretty nice house here," Naruto smiled at me.

"Uh, thanks, I guess… I'll just make dinner for… four,"

"But there's five of us," Sakura said

"Exactly, I'm not feeding you anymore, Sai,"

"That's fine, I'll just get a little from ugly here, she's on a diet," he smiled. He doesn't learn from just one beating, does he?

"Sai," Sakura's gonna beat him up again but I'm counting on my uncle to stop them so I entered the kitchen. While I made dinner, I heard him reasoning with Sakura. She finally stopped when I finished cooking. I went back in the living room and handed them each chopsticks and rice bowls, well, except Sai. After that I sat down and took a piece of beef from what I cooked. Sakura proceeded with the fish while Naruto and Kakashi sensei took equal portions of both. Well, my uncle did, Naruto just hogged everything I cooked. Sakura hit him hard.

"DON'T BE SUCH A FREELOADER, MORON!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto was rubbing his head.

"Here you go Sai," Sakura gave him half of her food, "Although, please get a new set of chopsticks,"

"No, let him eat with his face," I said, "My house, my rules,"

Sai just shrugged and ate with his face. Didn't he get that by that I meant he wasn't welcome here anymore? Just as stupid as I remembered, he'll never change.

"It was a nice meal, although, I would've enjoyed it more if I ate with chopsticks," that freaking fake smile was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, Kaoru, you'd make a good wife," Naruto smiled, "This is really good,"

"Thanks but I'm not planning on it anytime soon,"

"You know what I mean, right?" Naruto replied

"Yeah, I do,"

"Well, you're such a great cook! Your cooking is nearly as good as Hinata's!" Sakura smiled

"Yeah," Naruto then whispered something to me, "You might wanna teach Sakura how to cook better,"

"I think she'll kill me if I try to do that,"

"I know. She wouldn't kill Hinata but she's too shy to teach her,"

"What are you two whispering about?" Sakura had an evil aura around her.

"Naruto's girl issues,"

"What? We weren't—"

"Oh that! I know right, what a pervert!"

"Yeah," I tried to fake a laugh.

"There was this one time when we went to the hot springs, Naruto tried to take a peek in the girls side," Sai said. I hated him but no doubt, this made me laugh.

"YOU DID?" I screamed between laughs

"Well, uh, kinda… yeah, something… like that,"

"You're gonna pound him to death now, aren't you Sakura?"

She nodded.

"Can you do that when you get out of my house?"

She nodded again. That aura returned as she shot a look at Naruto. He looked scared of her. When they finally decided to leave, I cleaned up the mess from the table. I washed the dishes and all that. I was about to go upstairs when I noticed someone by the door.

"You can go now,"

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"What?"

"You seem to dislike me so much, why?"

He finally caught on to what I was trying to say.

"You wanna know why?"

He nodded.

"Do you _really_ wanna know why?"

He nodded.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE THE CLOSEST I HAD TO A FRIEND AND YOU LEFT ME WAITING FOR YOU FOR TWO AND A HALF MONTHS! WHEN I MET YOU THAT DAY IN THE VILLAGE, YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME! HOW COULD I NOT HATE YOU WHEN YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME? YOU SWORE YOU'D ALWAYS RETURN BUT YOU DIDN'T! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU SO GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I USE A JUTSU ON YOU!" I slammed the door at his face and ran upstairs but not without shouting, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" first.

He left. I knew he did. I just hope he'll stop bothering me from now on.

I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"He was the closest I had to some I really liked," I murmured, "Why did he have to change?"


End file.
